


The journey after de curse

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #madarcher, #wonderbow, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: Since there isn't an eight Season of OUAT, I decided to write my own Version of what could happend after breaking the last CursePlease note that English is not my first language (it is Dutch)If you like my chapters and comment them, I will continue write my Story





	1. The day after the Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Since there isn't an eight Season of OUAT, I decided to write my own Version of what could happend after breaking the last Curse
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language (it is Dutch)
> 
> If you like my chapters and comment them, I will continue write my Story

The curse has been broken. Rumple defeated his wish-realm self by sacrificing his own life to safe Captain Hook so he could be reunited with his daughter Alice once again. It was the only way to be with his true love Belle again, but it also was his way to make things right about what he has done to the Captain in the last threehunderd years.

Alice was sitting on the porch of her cabin. It was almost evening and high in the sky a big yellow moon was about to show up. Alice felt lonely. After she left the wish-realm with her father and Robin, they took her home. She wanted to be alone for a while. Although The Dark One was like the biggest kind of dark power ever existed she, as well as Belle, had seen the man behind that dark power. That was a man being trapped in a magical fight with his own personalilty, just trying to make the best of his life. And for Alice he also was a kind of a father-figure. He saved her of becoming the Gardian, a protector of the most darkest power which had ever existed.

Suddenly Alice was startled by a sound that came out of the woods. Alice stood up and turned around. She couldn't see a thing, because it became allready dark. "Who is there?" she asked. Her voice sounded a bit scared. 

A shape of a small person appeared on her porch. Alice recognized her at once. "Robin!"

Robin smiled as she saw her love. "Hi Alice. I know you said you wanted to be alone, but I was worried. I just came over to see how your're doing." It was in Robins nature to watch over the blonde girl with the cutest British accent ever. It had been since that time that they where attacked by some goofy villagers on their troll-hunt. And even as she was Margot in the curse, deep inside she knew she had to protect this young woman. 

Alice's blue eyes filled with tears. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Robin said as she approached her friend. She opened her arms to give Alice a hug. 

"He sacrificed himself to save my papa." She was about to cry. "He was like a second father to me."

Robin gently stroke the blondes hair. "I know," she wispered in her ear. "Even he was supposed to be the Dark One, at the end he he turned out te be a good man."

Alice looked at her friend with wet blue eyes. "I am sorry for saying that I wanted to be alone. I am really glad that you are here. I don't want to be alone after all."

Robin smiled at the blonde. "I am here," she said kindley. "And I will stay here for as long as you want me to."

Alice smiled back at the green-eyed brunette. Her understanding for her problems, Robins promise that she would take Alice for who she realy was, made that she could fell in love over and over again with this woman. Robin took a seat at de porch and Alice was sitting next to her. 

Alice leaned against the archers shoulder as they watch the beauty of the moon above them. "How is your aunt?" she asked suddenly. 

"She is grieving," Robin answered. "After all, Rumple tought her all she knows. He was her oldest friend, even if they had their differences. But Regina is not alone. My mother is with her." Robin looked deeply into Alice's eyes. "And I wanted to be with you.

Alice turned her face to Robins as she gave her a small kiss on her lips. "Thank you, my Love. I am truly glad that we found each other again. That you are on my side."

"I will be forever," Robin whispered.

"You know, I am wondering." The blonde paused for a moment. I was wondering if he found his true love again. His Belle," Alice said. "And I am wondering, if he is happy now."

Once she said this, a white light brightened the dark forest. 

A little terrified, Robin and Alice looked into that light. "What is that?" Robin asked. "Are you using your magic?"

"No," Alice replied. "I am not doing anything."

The white light brightened before it turned into a form of a human being. As that human being stepped forward towards the cabin, the two women reconized him.

"It's... it's you," Alice stutterd.

The man that appeared smiled kindley towards the women.

"It's me, indeed Alice," Rumple answered.


	2. Rumples gift to Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapther is a bit small, but I wanted to end to story with Rumple. Next chapter is all about Alice and Robin, promise =) 
> 
> And again: I am sorry if the English is not that good. I do my best, but as I said before, its not my native language.

Alice stared at the man that supposed to be dead. She could not believe what was happening to her at this moment.

"I have been watching you, Alice," Rumple broke the silence finaly. "And I just want to let you know, that you don't have to grieve."

Alice took Robins hand ad helt it tight. Tears appeared into her eyes again. Robin tried to reassure her girlfried by caressing her hand. "How can I not grieve, after I saw you die right in front of me," Alice sobbed. "You sacrificed your own live to heal my papa's hart. I don't..."

Rumple interruped her gently. "Alice, dearie. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I found my happy ending."

Alice's eyes gone wide. "Do you mean..."

"Yes. I found Belle. We are going to be together for eternity. And I want you to know that everything is okay now."

"Really?" 

Rumple smiled. "Really." Then the formar Dark One cleared his throat. "Acctually, I am here for another reason. Do you remember what I have told you that day as you was about to absurbe the daggers powers?" Alice remembered it immediately. "You told me that immortality would be just another tower. That I would fell in love and grow old with someone."

"And look at you two now," he nodded to Robin. "You found your True Love." Alice and Robin looked at each other. You could see the passion as their eyes meet across. The tension was palpable. They knew deep inside that no one ever could tear them apart. 

"Well, before I leave together with Belle to the Afterlife, I want to give you something." Alice was about to protest, but Rumple lifted his hand to silence the blonde. "Please," he said. "I just want to thank you, that you always saw the good in me, even I was the Dark One." Rumple lifted his hand again, only this time a little golden heart magically appeared in Alice's hands. The blonde looked astonished, "This little heart can make one wish come true," Rumple said. "Make the wish from the bottom of your heart and it will come true."

Alice looked thankfully at the ghost of what once was the most powerfull villain in all the realms. He looked so peacefully at this moment. Suddendly tears were running down her cheeks. "Thank you," she whispered. 

Then, Rumple looked at the young archer, wo had said nothing the whole time, but was still holding her girlfriends hand to comfort her. "Robin Hood," he said. "I am counting on you, young Archer. Please keep eachother save."

"I promise, mr. Gold," Robin whisperd, squeezing the blondes hand now. 

After those words Rumple began to fade away and soon he was gone. Gone with his own True Love, living happily ever after in their own Realm.


	3. The Proposal

Last night was very intense after Rumple suddenly appearing in the middle of the forest. After he was gone, Alice carefully put away the magical juwellery. She looked at Robin with her delightful eyes. Big round eyes as blue as the deepest ocean. She hold Robins hand as she almost begged her to stay with her that night. "Please don't leave me alone right now," she said. Robin just smiled at Alice. "I won't leave you ever again," she answered. After that they went to sleep early. 

###

It was allmost seven in the morning as Robin sneaked out of the cabin. There was something she had to do, but she could not afford to wake Alice up. Robin set sail to the mines of StoryBrook. As she arrived about an hour later, Grumpy was allready waiting for her. Contrary to expectations, Grumpy wasn't grumpy at all as he spotted the archer. He smiled at here as he said: "we found it. And we worked on it all night long."

Robin started blush. "May... may I see it?" she asked. As they spoke, the six other dwarves appeared at the mine entrance. They were all really excited. Grumpy took a step forwards en opened his hands. As she saw what he was holding in it, the archers eyes went wide and the look at it took her breath away. "Thats... thats amazing."

In his hands, Grumpy held a ring, which was the most beautifull thing she ever saw in her life. It was a ring of pure gold, interlaced with silver. On the top of the ring was a shiny diamont in the colour of oceanblue, the colour of Alices eyes. She was staring for minutes at the ring. "We are glad that you like it," Grumpy broke the silence. He handed the ring over to Robin. "See this as a weddingpresent from me and my brothers." Robins eyes filled into tears. "Thank you so much," she said as she hugged the oldest dwarf. Grumpy smiled at the young archer. "Now go, Robin. Go and capture the woman of your dreams."

Robin nodded and then she left the mine, leaving seven happy dwarves behind. On her way back to the woods she took her phone out of her pocket. "Mom, are you home? Great! Can you meet me? I need your help with something."

###

"Come on, sweety," Robin said as she looked at Alice. She looked gorgious as always. She wore a beautifull blue dress with white little bunnies on it. It was about nightfall and Robin had planned this the whole afternoon. 

Alice was a little upset after she woke up, realizing Robin had left so early without leaving a message. As the archer came back that moring, she had some breakfast with her so she could use that as an excuse for leaving that early.

"What have you planned?" Alice was a little suspicious because Robin was acting weird the whole day. Also Robin left her in afternoon alone again, only with the message that Alice had to be dressed and ready about six o'clock. "I have a little suprise for you." Robin answerd. 

Alice's eyes turend wide. "I love suprises."

"Well come on then!" Robin leaded Alice outside as she closed the door of the cabin. Once as they were outside, she took the hand of the blonde Brit and began to lead her into the woods. On their way they were laughing and chatting about all kinds of stuff. Alice suprised Robin by telling her that she would love to learn archery. Robin felt a wave of happyness flushing to her whole body. "Really? I would love to teach you, but it ain't easy." Alice gave Robin one of those smiles that would make Robin make fall in love over and over again with the blonde. "I don't care. I am sure that you would be a great teacher." She squeezes Robins hand. 

After half an hour walk the two reached a clearing. As she saw what happed at that clearing, Alice froze. "Robin..." she whispered. "What happened here?"

In the middle of the clearing was set up a table with two chairs. The table was properly set with all kind of the food that Alice love. There was steak, salade and of course sandwiches with marmalade which Alice really, really loved over all the things in the whole world (as the blonde always said). In the middle of the table were burning two candles. They were magical candles, because the colour of their light wasn't white as it used to be, but the where colloured green and blue, like the collours of their eyes. In the trees arround the table there were magicly floating lighting lanterns, also in the colours green and blue. 

Robin was leading Alice straight to the table. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Alice looked at Robin, her beautifull oceanblue eyes still wide open. "Like? I love it. But how did you arranged all of this?"

"I have to confess that I had a little help from my mum, with the candles and the lanterns. But I did the rest all by myself. Because after what happened yesterday, I wanted to cheer you up. I mean, we did not had the chance to process the things that happened the last few weeks." Robin silenced for a moment as she continued with a whisper. "And I wanted to spent some privat time with you."

Alice turned her face to Robin. She was struggeling against her tears that were coming op but she did not want to ruin this moment. "This is the sweetest thing that someone has ever done for me." Her face came closer to Robins. The blonde closed her eyes and pressed her lips agaigst Robins. It was as would time have frozen still and Robin was hoping that this moment could last for ever. She brought her hand to Alice's back and pressed her body against hers. Their kiss started innocent but as it persist, the kiss became more energetic. Finaly she was able to break the kiss, which Alice answerd with a light struggle. Robin smiled at her girlfriend. "I could do this the whole night," she said. "But there is another reason why I took you here." She went silent for a short moment. "Do you know were we are right now?" she asked.

Alice looked around. Then it hit her. "This is were we first met!"

Robin smiled. "That's right. This is were we first met. At this very spot, I saw you the first time. I didn't know that moment would change the rest of my life, though. I thought I was aiming at an intruder but it turned out that I was aiming at the love of my life. Sorry for that by the way."

"Non taken," Alice giggled. 

"Anyway..." Robin continued. "Since that day we went trough hell and back. With the troll, those mobs and that goddammed curse. But even during the curse, faith brought us back to eachother and I had the privilege to fall in love with you all over again. You, Alice Jones, are the love of my life. You are my other half. You are my best friend, my soulmate. I would give my own life for you without hesitating." As she was speaking, Robin reached in her pocket for the ring. "And at this very spot, our spot, the place were we started our adventure, I want to ask you this. Robin took Alices hand and then she finaly went down on her knee. Her eyes where searching for Alices. Then the blonde realized what Robin was about to do. She couldn't fight against her tears any longer as they began to run on her cheeks in the moment Robin was holding a ring in front of her. "Alice Jones, would you give me the honor to become my wife?"

Alice didn't hesitate a second. "Yes! Yes, yes, I do! The honor would be all mine!" That moment Robin places the ring on Alice's finger. Alice helped her up and she hugged her brand-new fiancée hard. The hug turned into giving her kisses on her cheek, her forhead and eventually her lips. The innocent kisses became more passionate and a few moment later they were making out in the middle of the clearing.

"I am so happy you said I do," Robin said as they could finally pull away from each other.

Alice admired her engagement ring. "Of course I said I do. You are the love of my life too. And I don't want to be separated from you ever again."

"It will be a cold day in hell when that happends," Robin said.

The two looked at each other and then they started to giggle.

"So," Alice said finaly. "Now lets eat!"

The women took place at their table and started dinner. But all they had eyes for that evening was not the food. It was each other.


	4. The archery-lesson

Robin knocked on the door of Alice's cabin. Alltough Alice told her more than once that she did not had to knock, Robin did not wanted to violate her privacy. Which was funny by the way, because they were engaged for about one week by now. She promised to give Alice an archery-lesson today. She brought her spare bow with her and some extra arrows. 

After the proposal they spent a lovely night together. They didn't want to rush things, just enjoying the time they had together. Her mum and aunt weren't actually acting supprised as Robin confessed that she proposed to her true love. "That was about time," Zelena said. And her aunt Regina hugged her tenderly with tears in her eyes. Since the proposal, they didn't acctually moved in together. Alice suggested it and it made Robin feel very happy but Robin had to ponder the matter first. There was nothing in the world she would more than live together with the love of her life. And she allready had something in her mind about that. 

"Goodmorning, love," Alice answered the door and made Robin come to her senses. Alice gave Robin a lovely smile before she kissed her fiancée on her cheek. "I am ready for my first archery-lesson." She stepped outside and looked around. "So, where are we headed?"

Robin clears her throat. "Well," she finaly said . "There is a lot of space over there." She walked towards a few trees in front of the cabin. She beckoned, then Alice followed her. "Well, lets try to hit one of those trees." She handed her spare bow over to the blonde as she stringed her own bow. She took an arrow from her quiver and aimed at a tree. "Try to concentrate on your target." Robin explained. "Look at it and become one with your arrow. And if you've done that..." Robin released her arrow and with a ringing, the arrow hit the tree.

Alice eyes looked wide open to what happend. 

"Now," Robin said. Try to hit the tree.

Alice nodded as she was standing right next to Robin. When Robin handed over an arrow, Alice stringed her bow. Alice aimed at the tree. She tried to concentrate, which was not easy with her gorgeous fiancée standing right next to her. She tried, as Robin explained, to become one with her arrow. As was about to shoot her arrow, she accidentally dropped it. Alice looked a little disappointed to Robin. "I am sorry," she said. 

"Why is that?" Robin asked astonished. 

"Well, Obviously I am not able to shoot that bloody arrow in that bloody tree. Allthough you told me exactly what to do. I guess I just don't want to disappoint you."

Robin went silent for a moment. Alice was not a cursing persons. Then she started to laugh. "Honey," she said. "I told you that archery was not easy to learn. There is not really any need to curse." Alice looked at Robin. Then she fell into laughter too. "Come over here," Robin said as she was pulling the blonde very close to her. They looked deeply into each other eyes. Robins were sparkeling as she saw that Alice really was disapointed for failing to hit the tree. In a mischievous way, Robin turned her blonde around untill she was facing the target. The archer put her bow into Alices hand and took another arrow from her quiver. She slipped the arrow to the bow as Alice was still holding it. Robins layed her face on Alices shoulder. "Now string the bow," she whispered tenderly in her ear. As Alice did so, Robins hand helt the blondes hand. "Right. Now aim and become one with the arrow." Then there was a short silence. "Are you ready?" Robin whispered. Alice just nod. "Now shoot!" Alice let go of the arrow as it flew into the tree and crushed into the one Robin shoot earlier.

Alice looked delighted to the target. "We did it!" Robin smiled. "No, YOU did it, sweety. I am so proud of you." The archer wanted to let Alice go, but the blonde wouldn't let her. Instead she turned around to look her love in her eyes. There was something in Alices eyes that made Robin gave butterflies in her stomach. Alices look was full of desire. Then Alices started to kiss Robin. Sweet innocent kisses that turned more energetic within the second. "What are you doing?" Robin asked between two kisses. "We should be practicing." Alices silent her by giving her more kisses. "Enough practice for today," she mumbled. "For the rest of the day, you are all mine!"


	5. Shall we move in together?

That night Robin was sitting in front of the fireplace in the farm were she and her mum used to live. After the curse was broken, Robin was living practically alone as her mother had decided to live with Chad in San Fransisco. Robin looked at the crackling fire but her thoughts were by Alice. In her mind, she recalled what happened earlier. It truly had been a wunderfull day. After the archery-lesson the women spend most of the time in bed, making love. Robin did not wanted to leave and Alice practically begged her to stay, but Robin couldn't, because she had to take care of the animals that are living at her farm. 

As the time stroke by, Robin sighed deeply. "Why am I acting as an idiot?" she asked herself. "All I want is to be with her. Why can't I just let her live with me?" Robin became agitated. After another ten minutes of walking purposeless through the livingroom, she walks towards the door and puts on her cloak. At this very moment, she had decided to give in to her feelings. She wants to be with Alice, so that is going to happen. As soon as possible!. She opened the front door and was about to grab her bow as she noticed some one was about to knock. But because Robin opened the door before the person was able to knock, she allmost fell forwards trough the doorway. Robin looked into a pair of blue eyes before she grabbed the person prevent falling on the floor. The blue-eyed looked at Robin with a big smile. "Seems that we had the same idea," Alice giggled. 

"Towergirl, you scared the hell out of me." Robin wanted to sound outraged, but she couldn't be mad at Alice. Especially as she kind of risk her life to be with Robin. because at night danger lurks everywhere in the forest. 

"I am sorry, Nobin," Alice said with a harmless tone in her voice. She hit her arms around the archer as she pulled her as close to her as possible. "It's just," she whispered, "I don't want to be alone. We have been separated for way to long. I want to spent the rest of my life with you."

Tears appeared into Robins eyes. Alices words hit her heart right in the center and not only that, but also Alice had the courage to say out loud what Robin was trying to say for weeks. She kissed Alices cheek as she looked deeply into her eyes. "My love," she said. "You just took the words right out of my mouth. Nothing would make me happier to share my life with you."

Alice looked supprised. She didn't expect Robin to fall into her arms right away. "But why... did't you say something?" she asked.

"Because," Robin sighed, "I didn't wan to rush things. I know you went trough a hell as Tilly and then the thing with Nook, I mean your dad. I just... did not want to scare you off, I guess."

Alice carefully brought her hand to Robins cheeks and lifted her head carefully. "Nothing could scare me away from you. You are my best friend and my True Love," she said and a few tears were falling down her cheeks as she mentioned her feelings for her archer. 

The couple went silent for a moment or two. Then Robin realized that they were still standing in the hallway with the door opened. The icecold wind was blowing trough the rooms and it made her shiver. She decided to do what she had decided earlier. "What about," she said to Alice as she pulled away for a moment to whipe away the tears out of her blue eyes. "I close that frontdoor and we will enjoy a nice fire for the rest of the evening. Maybe I could make us a nice hot chocolate if you prefer."

Alice looked delighted. "I would love that." 

Robin smiled as she finaly closed the frontdoor. She took off her cloak and hang it up. Alice did the same and Robin led her to the livingroom. "Take a seat, I will be back in just a second." Alice sat down at the sofa as Robin rushed into the kitchen to prepare some hot drinks and snacks. The blonde enjoyed the heat of the fire as Robin appeared again. In one hand she kept two cups of hot chocolate, in her other hand sa bowl with in it, as the blonde saw when Robin put it down, lots of candy. 

"That's a lot of candy," Alice joked. Robin looked at her and smiled warmly. "Just to sweet up the mood."

"You are quite mischievous at this moment, Nobin."

"I don't know what you talking about," she replied with her most innocent voice as she pops next to Alice on the sofa. "I just want to see you happy."

"But I am happy," Alice replied. She cuddled herself next to Robin and layed her head against her shoulder. "Nothing can make me happier at this moment," she whispered. 

"Yeah, about that," Robin said. She sort of sat up. "As I said before, I want to ask you this for weeks by now." She stayed silent for a moment. "My mum is living with Chad in San Fransisco. And I don't know where you would like to live. In Storybrook or the Heights ore in the Entchanted Forest. But the thing is, you know, I..."

Alice shushed Robin by laying her finger on her lips. "I would love to live here with you." She gave Robin a bright smile. 

"Wait what? But how... Am I that obvious?"

Alice giggled. "I suspected the question as you started to talk about your mother. And I couldn't resist to let you struggle a little bit. Allthough you are kind of cute when you are not that brave archer, but just my sweet and loving Nobin." Alice started to giggle again. Then she lent forwards to take a gasp of her hot chocolate. She was suprised about the tast of her drink. "O my goodness! This is delicious! What else did you put in here?"

"A little touch of cinnamon and mint," Robin answered. "I am glad that you like it, because this is what you gonna get every morning when you wake up and every night when you went to sleep."

"So it's all settled then," Alice concluded. She crashed into Robins arms and started to kiss her. Robin answered the kiss immediately as she wrapped her arms arround Alice. Then Alice remembered something. She breaked the kiss with reluctance and started to stir up her pockets. "Just before I forget," she said. "You gave me this beautifull ring and I was not able to give you something in return. So I went searching with papa...."

"You don't have to give me something in return," Robin interrupted the blonde. "Your love is all I need." 

But Alices waved the archers objections away. "Ah here it is." She handed out a small box and handed it over to Robin.

"What is this?" she asked. 

"Well if you don't open it, you will never know, won't you?" Alice answered with a smile.

Carefully, as if the box could brake, Robin opened it. Then she looked stunned. "Wow." There were two little golden bracelets in the box. Each of them was decorated with a half of yin or yang. 

Alice took the bracelet with the yang-half out of the box and tied it carefully on Robins wrist. As for a moment later, Robin took the bracelet with the yin-half and tied it on Alice wrist, next to here rainbow-bracelet.

"See," Alice said. "We are like yin and yang. We belong to each other. Together we are one. We are destined for each other. And as long as I live, and even after that, I will promise I will take care of you, my love."

After this sweet gesture, Robin couldn't hold off anymore. She kissed Alice hard as the blond replied to the kiss. Robins hand went under Alices shirt and began to tickle her stomach. She knew this was one way to turn her girlfried on in a second. 

"Now that's settled," Robin whispered between two kisses. "It's time to show you the bedroom."


	6. My weddinggift for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. It had been a while that I was able to write a few chapters. I was strugling with my rusty English but I think it's gonna be better now.
> 
> Sow.... Robin is about to crack upto the weddingstress. Alice has a loveley idea for a distraction. It kinda shows how much she loves Robin (as if we didn't allready know =))
> 
> Feel free to comment me.

It was one week before the wedding and Robin was about to lose it. She couldn't wait any longer to finaly say yes to her fiancée. Also the weddingstress was about to crack the two of them. Every day it was like dress fitting, tasting deserts, looking for the perfect place to hold the ceremony. It was like Alice and Robin didn't have time for each other anymore. 

The women lived together for a month now. Zelena was highly pleased when the two of them decided to live at the farm. Nook, or Rogers as he prefered to be called now, helped Alice to move her stuff from the cabin into the farm. He tried to visit the couple al least once a week. Except for the last past weeks, because then he took Alice bride-shopping allmost every day. The blonde loved spending time with her papa but she also missed spending time with her fiancée and she was realizing that the stress was about to break Robin up. So she came with an idea.

That evening she prepared everything. She cooked Robins favorite dinner and set up the table. She put out candles everywhere in the house and started a nice fire in the fireplace. When she was ready, she looked satisfied at the table when she was finished. All she had to do was wait for her love to come home. Regina and Zelena took Robin out for shopping a weddingdress. Alice didn't had to wait long, because fifteen minutes later the door opened and an exhausted archer came trough the frontdoor. She didn't even bother to hang her cloack up as she let it dropp of her body in the hallway. She made her way stumbling towards the livingroom and hit the sofa with a loud sigh. 

"Did we have a rough day, love?" Alice asked with an innocent voice. Her blue eyes were looking down at the sofa where Robin lied down with her face in a pillow. 

"Please," she sued. "I can't see anymore dresses for the rest of my life!"

"Thats a long time, love" Alice answered with a sparkle in her eyes. "You do realize that there is a wedding comming up next week and it happends to be with two brides wo for the occasion are wearing weddingdresses."

Robin turned arround and got up from the sofa. "I am sorry, Towergirl. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. It's just... the stress. I don't know how much I can take any longer." 

Alice sat down next to Robin and kissed her on the lips. It was a small but tender kiss. "I know," she whispered. Alice hands went softly to Robins shoulders and startet to give her a tender massage. Robin moaned loudly as Alice hands moved slowly over her shoulders. "This is really, really good, Towergirl."

Alices massaged Robin for about ten minutes as she stopped. Robin remonstrated as she did. "I am sorry, Nobin. But I have plans for you tonight."

Robin looked at her blonde astonished. "What do you mean?" 

"As you can see, I did some work before you arrived," Alice replied as she pointed directly to the settled table. 

Robin looked and slapped herself to her forhead. "I am sorry, love," she said. "I didn't want to be rude."

Alice couldn't contain her laughter. "Don't worry, love." She put her arm arround Robin. "Offcourse I noticed that the past weeks are cracking you up. Thats why I want you to show my love tonight with a special gift."

A mischievous look appeared into Robins eyes. She jumped up as she said: "Sounds good to me. Lets go upstairs." 

Alice cheeks went from pink to red. "Wait, what? Nobin you naughty girl!"

Robin looked down to Alice, allmost disappointed. By that look in her fiancée's eyes, Alice couldn't help herself and giggled. "Maybe later," she promised. "But Robin, we are getting married next week. And as I mentioned before. I am aware of the fact that we did not had much time for each other lately. And I also know that you are worried about something else because I can hear you talking in your sleep." Alice paused for a moment. "You are sad, that your papa can't be at our wedding to walk you down the aisle."

Tears appeared into Robins eyes as she sat down again. "I am sorry for talking in my sleep," she said. "I wasn't mean to worry you. But you are right. I am sad that my father can't be at the most important day of my life. And I am stressed latley. But then I walk into that frontdoor, knowing you are here waiting for me. Looking into your oceanblue eyes, knowing that you love me and want to take care of me, as well as I do for you. That makes me the happiest woman in this realm."

"That's why tonight is gonna be very special," Alice promised. She reached out her hand to Robin and pulled her back up from the sofa, leading her to the dinner table. Robin was surprised about how much trouble Alice went trough, just making dinner. 

"I love what you have done, honey," Robin said honestly. "But who else is joining us for dinner?" That last sentence was meant to be a joke, because Alice cooked way too much dinner for just the two of them. 

"Funny that you're mentioning it," the blond said seriously.

"But let me ask you a question first. Do you know what is even more powerfull than a True Loves-kiss?"

Robin looked suprised. "Uh..." she stammered.

"It's a True Loves-Wish," Alice replied for her. She laid her hand into Robins and the green-eyed noticed that Alice layed something into it. Then she saw the little golden heart that Rumplestiltskin gave the blonde weeks ago. 

Robins eyes turned wide as she looked up to her love. "Wait, what?" Before she could say anything else, Alice closed her eyes and concentrated. As she started to concentrate, the little heart began to light up. It was a bright light and it lighted up almost the whole livingroom. As the light finaly faded away, the golden heart had dissapeared magicly and Alice opened her eyes. Robin saw a bright smile as she looked at some point behind the archer. Tears appeared into her blue eyes. 

Before she could turn around to see what was upsetting her love, she heard a male voice. "Hello Peanut." Robin froze by hearing that voice. Even she did not know him, she had a lot of dreamcatchers borrowed from her aunt Regina to learn about him. To at least know how he looked like, how he sounded. And now she was hearing that same voice right behind her. "Daddy?" she whispered. 

She turned around and then she saw him. In the middle of the livingroom and he was really standing there. Looking at his daughter with a look in his eyes full of pride as he noticed how much his little girl grew up.

"Daddy, am I dreaming? Is it really you?" Robin couldn't believe her eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks as she ran to the man in the middle of the room an fell into his armes. The man struggled to keep his balance but as he catched her, he hugged her deeply. The two archers stood there for a while, just holding eachother and not saying anything.

"I can't believe this," Robyn broke the silence finaly. "Mum said your spirit was vanished from all the Realms and that no magic could ever bring you back."

"That is true, Peanut," her father answered. He looked at his daughter as he wiped her tears from her eyes. Then he looked over her shoulders to Alice, who was still standing by the table, looking at the father-daughter-reunion. "But I guess there is one kind of magic that is powerfull enough to let me at least spent a little time with you."

Robyn turned around and as her eyes catched her love, she let go of her father and fell in to Alices arms. "You used your wish for me," she cried, holding Alice tight. "I love you so much, Alice. I will never forget what you did for me."

Alice cupped Robyns face in her hands and gave her a bright smile. "Offcourse I did. I will do anything for you and you know that." As the women let each other go, Robyn cleared her throat. "Daddy, I want you to meet Alice. The most wonderfull and amazing woman I ever met. She is my True Love." 

Robin gave Alice a little bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, mylady."

Alice couldn't help herselve to giggle. "The honor is all mine, mister Robins-papa."

Then Robyns eyes catched the food on the table. "I guess it all cooled down now."

Alice smiled. "Don't worry, sweety. I learned some stuff from your mother." A little wave from the blondes hand was enough to heat up the food. Robyn laughed. "Yup, that looks like mums magic." 

"Now then," Alice said. "Please take a seat you two and enjoy your time together. 

"Aren't you staying?" Robyn asked astonished. 

Alice shook her head. "This was intended to give you both the opopportunity to catch up with each other. I don't want to be a bother."

"But your'e not!" Robyn replied.

"It would be an honor if you stayed, mylady," Robin said. "After all, It would be a true honor to meet the woman that stole my daughters heart."

Robyn pulled a chair for Alice and pushed her softly in it. "See? And you can't resist two Robin Hoods," she said with a smile. 

"I guess thats true," Alice smiled back. 

Then the three of them started dinner. Over dinner, Robyn couldn't take her eyes of her father, wo was telling her about how he met her mother, telling about her stepmother Marian and how he eventually fell in love with her aunt Regina. Then Robyn and Alice told him all about their story about how they met and how they fell in love. And even when they were cursed, they found their way back to each other, proving they had True Love.

After dinner they settled down at the sofa. Robin layed her face against her fathers shoulder just enjoying his presence. Alice was settled down in an armchair right in front of them, watching father and daughter bounding. As it was before midnight, Robin cleared his troat. His daughter looked up to him, knowing is was about time to say goodbye. "Can't you stay a little longer?" she asked. Tears were filling her eyes. "I am affraid not," the older archer said as he stood up. He looked at Robyn, his look still full of pride. 

Alice senced that Robyn needed her so she walked over her fiancée and put an arm around her. 

"I am truely happy, that you found True Love and that you are happy now, Peanut," Robin said. "You grew up into a wonderfull woman. Your mother has done quit a good job." 

"I just wish that you were there too," Robyn whispered. 

The man smiled. "But I was, Peanut. And I allways will be. I am right here," he said pointing atvher heart. Then he looked over to Alice. "Mylady," he said. "Please take care of my princess. Keep each other save."

"I promise, mr. Robyns-papa," Alice said quitly. ""

As the clock turned into midnight, Robin started to fade away, still keeping his eyes at his daughter and her fiancée. As Robyn saw her father disapearing, she started to cry loudly. "Please stay with me, daddy. I need you!" 

"I will always be in your heart, Peanut. I will allways watching you." 

Then he was gone.


	7. Thank you, Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***watch it, this scene is short but very sexy***

It took the two girls a while processing what just happend that evening. Robin stayed crying for almost an hour, laying her face into Alice lap, beeing almost inconsolable. Alice had no idea that this would have such an effect to her fiancée, or else she would prepeared her for this upcomming. 

She keeped stroking Robins hair untill she finaly calmed down. 

"Are you allright, Nobin?" she whispered. 

Robin sat up again, nodding her head. She whiped the tears out of her eyes before she looked up to the blue-eyed woman. "I am sorry I was so upset. I guess it's because I never really lost my father, because I did not know him. But as he vanished before it felt like someone ripped my heart out. It just hurt sow much." 

Alice wanted to say something, but Robin shussed her by laying a finger on her lips. "On the other side, I was very touched by the gesture that you made tonight. You could use that wish for anything and yet you chose to use it for me. I can't express in words what that means to me."

"I just want you to be happy. But I get the feeling that I broke your heart instead," Alice replied.

"You did not breake my heart, Towergirl," Robin said. She moved closer to the blonde and kissed her on her cheek. "You made it stronger, because knowing what you did for me tonight, does me realizing that I never want to be apart from you ever again." 

Alice smiled at Robin with watery blue eyes, not really convinced of what her fiancée just said. The green-eyed seemed to realize that, so she decided to convice her love. She leaned over and started to kiss Alice. They were tender little kisses, starting in her neck going up to her lips. As Robin reached Alices lips, she kissed her. First soft and kind, but then when Alice answered the kiss, she decided to pick up the pace. She began to kiss Alice wilder as her hands went underneath her shirt.

"Nobin," Alice moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Just showing you how greatfull I am that I have you," Robin replied as she began to took off Alice's shirt. 

"I can see that. But right here?"

"Why not?" Robin asked. She continued kissing Alice's neck and went down to her belly giving her sweet little kisses. As she reached for her belly button she began to circle around it with her tongue. That was to much for the blonde. She came up, twisted Robin around untill she was sitting on top of her. She practicly ripped Robins shirt off. A strange sparkle Robin saw in her eyes, a sparkle she was not familiar with. "Okay Nobin," she gasped. You have my attention here."

Robin showed a mischievous smile. "That is all I wanted to hear," she said. She putted her fingers on Alices skirt as she ripped it off in a single bound. Alice looked suprised at her lover. Then Robin took over control and rolled Alice back on the sofa. She started kissing her again in her neck, kissing her way down to her belly, circeling with her tongue around her belly button. She moved her tongue slowly to the insde of her thighs. At that point the blond ejected and moaned loudly. 

"That does feel good, doesn't it?" Robin smiled. 

Alice wasn't able to aswer that question decently. Her eyes glaze over as she took Robin by her hair and pulled her back towards her. Robin understood the hint as she crawled back up to the blonde, kicking her own pants off. As the two lovers finaly faced each other again, Alice kissed Robin wildly. As they interrupted their kiss, they could barely breathe.

"Now," Robin gasped mischievous, "I am gonna rock your world." As she said that she started to rub her own body against Alices. First tenderly, but then she moved her body faster and faster against the blondes. Alices pounded her legs around Robins body, breathing faster by the minute. Her blue eyes looked deeply into the green-ones right above her face. They couldn't turn their look off each other and their bodys were soaked with sweat. 

At some point they both felt their climax coming up. Alice grabbed Robins hair and pulled her head against her chest as Robin was moving even faster. They came together at the exact same time, both moaning loudly.

As their climax faded away, Robin rolled on her side, grabbing a blanket from the arm of the sofa they were lying on, just to cover their bodys so they didn't catch a cold or something and than leaning her head on Alices chest. She looked up to her lover.

Alice had a sparkle in her eyes. She looked back to Robin, exhausted. "Wow Nobin, that was..."

"Amazing?" Robin finished the sentence for her. 

"Yeah."

The two lovers stayed on the sofa enjoying each others company. In the background, the fire was still knittering. 

"I love you Robin," Alice whispered in her ear, as she playfully touches Robin hair. 

"I love you too, Towergirl." Then there was a short silence. The woman began to doze off in each others arms. 

"Thank you, for what you did to me this evening," Robin said before the sleep hit her.

 


	8. Don't you dare hurting her!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After they spent the night together, Robin and Alice are planning their day. But then something happends they both didn't suspect. Gothels sister appears and wants to take revenge at Alice for killing her sister. As Robin wants to defend her true love, she gets hurts and that makes that Alice snapps. 
> 
> We are not seeing sweet love Alice in this chapter as she is forced to face her aunt, but a woman that will do what ever it take to protect Robin.

It was almost ten o'clock next morning as Robin woke up on the couch. Alice was curled up next to her. Robin felt the heat from her warm body against hers. She smiled as she looked at her, her blond locks covered her eyes. Carefully she stroke Alice's cheek. "It's time to wake up, love," she whispered. Alice was yawning as she slowly openend her eyes. She looked at Robin and smiled at her. "Goodmorning, my love."

Alice stretched as she sort of sat up.

"It's a special day today," Robin said.

Alice looked at her girlfriend in amazement. "Why is that?" Her eyes turned wide. "Oh my God. I didn't forgot somebody's birthday, did I?" 

Robin giggled. "No silly. It is just a special day, because you are here with me." She was leaning over to Alice and kissed her softly on her lips. "I love you." Alice stance relaxed and she gave Robin a even brighter smile as she did before. "I love you too."

Then Robin got up from the sofa. "Why don't you take a nice hot shower and I will make us some breakfast?" she suggested. 

"Why don't we take that nice hot shower together?" Alice asked looking mischievously at her fiancée. 

Robins cheeks turned red. "You would wish that, wouldn't you? But unfortunately for us, my stomach needs te get filled. I need more energy, especially after last night." Alice got up from the sofa sticking her tongue out at her fiancée. "It's your lost," she said with a grin as she walked upstairs to the bathroom.

Robin sighed deeply as she walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. 

###

As Alice walked into the kitchen, half an hour later, breakfast was allmost ready. Alice was wearing a red dress. As Robin saw the blonde, she allmost dropped the plate with panncakes she was holding. "Wow, you look gorgeous." Alice cheeks turned allmost as red as the dress she was wearing. Then she looked at the table. "And you did quite a nice job over here," she said. "What about I finish the rest and you go upstairs for that shower?" 

Robin looked thankfully as she headed her way upstairs. 

Twenty minutes later, she appeared in the kitchen, wearing a black jeans with a green top. She bounded her darkblonde hair in a cute ponytail. "You look wunderfull too, my love," Alice complimented her as she spotted Robin.

Robin blushed as she sat down at the table. Then she noticed her pancakes went cold. "Oh shit." she sighed. Alice looked at her, saying nothing but only waved her hand as the pancakes were magicly heated again. Robin smiled. "Your're welcome," the blonde said with a grin.

"I made your favorite coco," Robin said tenderly. 

Alice eyes turned wide. "With cinnamon and mint?" she asked.

Robin nodded.

"My favorite indeed. I like to call it, my Nobin-coco"

Robin raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"It is really my favorite," Alice smiled as she took a sip of her coco.

"No, I mean do you realy have to call it like that?"

Alice sticked out her tongue.

As they started their breakfast, Alice was about to ask what they would do today. She did not had the chance because suddenly a black cloud of smoke appeared into the livingroom. Robin almost choked in her pancakes. "What the hell?" 

As the smoke dissapeared, a young woman was standing in the room. A small redhead woman, dressed in a dark green robe. She looked angry. "Goodmorning, niece," the woman said.

Alice, who was sitting with her back towards the livingroom, turned around. She frowned her eyebrows as she spotted the woman. "Who in the bloody hell are you, if I may ask?"

"You don't know me," the woman said. "But I do know you. You killed my sister. But let me introduce myselfe decently to you. I am your aunt Autumn." 

As Alice realized who she was facing, she jumped from her chair. "I don't care who you are. How dare you to break into our home like that?"

"Oh come on, niece," Autumn said. "Where are your manners? This is not quit the way to invite your aunt to your wedding, isn't it?" The woman looked arround her. "Well, it seems like you did it allright. To bad that my sister can't be a part of it anymore. Why was that again? Right, because you turned her into a bloody tree." 

As the witch was speaking to Alice, Robin slipped away from the table to reach for her bow and arrows. 

"What do you want from us?" Alice asked. 

"As you don't invite me to your wedding, I want to give you my weddinggift in person," Autumn said. A black fireball appeared into her hands. "I like to call it... revenge!" As the witch was about to trow the fireball at Alice, a whooshing sound was noticed and the witch was distracted by an arrow that went right through her shoulder. She looked at the arrow and then looked up to the archer, who was standing in the kitchen doorway, holding her bow in front of her and aiming another arrow at the witch. "If you don't want the next one in your heart, I would suggest that you leave," Robin threatened.

The fireball disappeared in the witches hand. 

The women thought for a second that the witch would give up. But Autumn used her now free hand to grab the arrow and pulled it out of her shoulder. The wound that it caused magicly dissapeared. "Honey," she said. "It takes a lot more to defeat me that this peace of wood." As she said that, she broke the arrow in half and trew the pieces on the floor. 

"How is it possible for you to enter this Realm anyway?" Alice wanted to know. As she found out that Robins arrows didn't affect the witch, she was prepearing herself for the worse. 

Autumn started to laugh. "My sweet little niece. Your mother was Mother Nature. As she died, that power flowed over to me. If I want, I can be invisible for every magical creature." 

"But since you are using your dark magic at this moment, you won't be longer invisible," Robin said. "And it is only a matter of time that my aunt Regina finds out there is a dark power in her Kingdom." 

"Ah yes," the witch replied. "Regina, the Good Queen. Well, I have to hurry then, don't I?" She made a wave with her hand which made the archer just flew across the room.

"Robin!" Alice yelled worried as she ran over to her fiancée. Robin moaned. "I am okay, TowerGirl," she said as she stood up. 

Alice turned towards the witch, which was apparently her aunt. "Don't you dare ever hurting her again!" she threatened. 

"Or else what?" Autumn asked as she waved her hand again and make Robin flew across the room again. This time Robin landed against the wall and was screaming in pain.

"That's enough!" Alice lifted her hand and a golden fireball appeared. Without hesitation she trew it at the witch. She hit the Autumn and for a second she was distracted. Alice used that moment to rush into Robin to see if she was okay. Robin was allready standing on her feet again, but Alice could see she was in lot of pain. "Let me heal you," the blonde suggested. The archer shook her head. "Please Alice, don't do this," she whispered. 

"Don't do what?" Alice asked. 

"Don't use your magic in a battle. You could turn dark, you know. And you know the law. My aunt has forbidden magical fights."

"I will never turn dark, I promise" Alice said. "But I will do what ever it takes to protect you.

In that moment, Autumn was back to her power. "You shouldn't use your powers against me," she said. The witch started to concentrate. A large black fireball appeared. 

"We have to warn aunt Regina and my mother," Robin whispered. "We can't defeat her by our own."

"Well, watch me," Alice said coldly. As the fireball was sent towards her, she waved her hand and with a lot of her magical energy, she succeeds turning the attack off. Instead the couple, the fireball hit a wall of the house, leaving a huge hole in it. Alice's blue eyes, normaly sparkeling with joy and happiness, turned dark. Robin never saw this look into her eyes. It was aconjunction of pain and love. Alice looked at her fiancée. "Listen to me. Go and try to find your aunt. I will stay here and distract her as long as I can."

"Have you lost your mind?" Robin snapped. "I won't leave you here with that bitch."

As they spoke, another fireball made its way to the couple. Alice could barely turn of the attack again. Then she focused on Autumn. "Okay, thats enough. It's my turn now." Alice streched her hands as they started to glow. A few seconds later she sent a white laserbeam towards the witch, knocking her off her feet. Alices turned to Robin. "Please, I'm begging you. You don't have magic and I don't know how long I can hold her off."

Tears appeared into Robins eyes. "I just can't leave you. I am so scared that I will lose you."

Alice smiled at her, stroking the archers cheek. "You will never lose me, Nobin. I promise."

Because she was comforting Robin, Alice wasn't paying attention to Autumn in that moment, so she was a few minutes off guard. The witch used that moment to sent a black fireball to the blonde. She noticed the danger too late and was hit by the attack. The fireball punctured her body and she collapsed into Robins arms. Robin watched the sparkling in her eyes dissapear in a second. "Oh my God, Alice!" she yelled.

Autumn started to laugh. "One down, one to go," she said as an other fireball appeared in her hands. Just before she could attack, two clouds of purple and green smoke appeared into the room, made way for the Good Queen and The Wicked Witch. Hook appeared with Zelena. As he noticed the danger he drew his sword and pointed it to the witch.

"What the hell is going on here?" Regina was furious.

"She is Gothels sister," Robin cried in panic. "She attacked us. Alice was hit by one of her black fireball, trying to protect me." The archer was sitting on the floor holding Alices body tight against hers. As Hook saw the lifeless body Robin was holding, he dropped his sword and knelt beside his daughter. Het cupped her face with his hand. "Starfish? Can you hear me?" Tears began rolling down his cheeks. "Starfish, stay with us. Everything will be allright."

Regina and Zelena looked at each other. Then they focused on Autumn. "How dare you to break into my Kingdom with your dark magic?" Regina yelled. Two red fireballs appeared into her hands. Zelena also focused on her magic and used it to knock the witch down to the floor. Autumn understood that she couldn't stand those powerfull witches. At least not yet. Instead she laughed evil. "I will be back," she promised. Then she dissapeared into a cloud of black smoke. 

Regina looked at her sister. "Go after her." It allmost sounded as an order. "I will join you right away." Zelena nodded and dissapeared in a green cloud of smoke.

Regina rushed over to Alice and Robin. Alice was allmost unconscious. "Hold on, sweetheart," Regina whispered affectionate. She brought her hands to Alice's wound as she began to concentrate. A white light appeared on her hands starting to heal the wound. She succeeded, but Alice allready closed her eyes. 

"Alice?" Robin started to shake the blond. "Alice, wake up. Don't you dare leaving me, do you hear me? You promised that you would never leave me!"

Robin started to panic. It took a great deal of effort from him, as Hook saw his daughter lying on the floor, but he layed a hand on Robins shoulder. His eyes were full of pain. Then he looked at Regina. "Is she..."

"She is still alive," Regina said. "But we have to bring her to a magical hospital. I will poof her over there myself and then I will join Zelena to hunt that bitch down who did this."

"I am coming with you," Robin said. 

"No you don't," Regina said strictly. "Alice needs you." 

Robin nodded. Then she turned her face to the blonde. "I shall not be moved from your side. I'm here and your papa is here as well." She kissed Alice on the forehead. 

Then she nodded to her aunt. She understood as she dissapeared in a cloud of purple smoke, taking Alice with her...


	9. I won't leave your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, kind of a two-shot with Chapther 10

"Let me pass!" A womans voice shouted in the hallway of the hospital. "I want to see her."

"Miss, please calm down," the nurse said. "I can't let you in. Miss Jones needs to rest." 

Robin and Hook arrivied at the hospital, both worried to death about Alice. Robins gaze turned dark. Without warning she grabbed Hooks sword and aimed it at the nurse. The woman scared to death. "If you don't let me to her, like right now, you will be the next one that needs medical attention!" she threatened.

"Wow, lass. You don't want to do that," Hook tried to calm the archer down. "I am just as worried as you are, but you can't threaten innocent people."

In that moment, Regina appeared in the hallway. "Robin, put that down," she said calm but strict. "I will lead you to Alice." 

Robin dropped the sword and returned it to Hook with a guilty gaze in her face. Then she followed her aunt to Alice's room. "Please don't be affraid," Regina said before she let Robin enter. She is not attached on any wires or devices. But I could barely heal her with my magic. Besides she really needs to rest. The doctor said she is in a magical coma. Which doesn't suprise me, because after an attack like that her magic has to recover her body." 

Regina paused for a moment. She noticed that Robin wasn't listening to her. She cupped her niece face and forced the young woman to look at her. "Listen to me," she said. "She won't wake up untill her body is fully recovered." 

Robin just nodded and then entered the room. She couldn't wait to see her true love. Rogers was right behind her. As she saw Alice, a shock came crashing down on her. Tears filled her eyes immediately. "Oh my God, look at her," she cried. As she noticed Rogers was standing right next to her, she sought comfort with him. She layed her head on his shoulder and started to cry loudly. The formar pirate tried to comfort her by laying his arm around her waist, pulling her body against his in a comforting way. 

Alice was lying in bed wearing a hospital gown. Her skin was pale, she had a few bruises in her face left from the battle, because Regina used all of her magic to heal the fatal wound. Alice looked like she was asleep, but she didn't look like Alice at all. 

"I can't handle this," Robin said as she was about to leave the room. Before she could go, Rogers grabbed her wrist. "I know this is hard for you," he said. "But you promised her to not leaving her side."

"But I'm scared," Robin confessed.

"Aye," Rogers replied. "Me too. Alice is all that I have in this world. The thought that she could leave me is killing me. But we have to have faith. We have to believe that she will make it trough. For Alice."

As he was speaking, Robin turned her eyes to him. He tried to be brave in front of her. But she could see the pain he was having just by looking into his eyes. "What if I get us a cup of coffee or something," he suggested. 

Robin nodded thankfully. 

As Rogers left the room she carefully approached the hospitalbed Alice was lying in. Carefully, she took Alice's hand as she attained the bed. She felt warm. "I am going to kill that bitch," Robin promised. Then she looked around into the room. It was a barren room. Alice would have hated it. It had ugly white walls and an ugly yellow floor and there was a window on her right. In a corner was a table with two chairs. Then, Robin looked around again, just to make sure nobody could see her, before she crawled into the bed with Alice. 

She tenderly stroke her blonde hair. As she was looking at her love, she concentrated on her breathing. "Thank you, for protecting me today," Robin whispered. "We are going to be okay. You are going to be okay, I am sure." Robin curled up to Alice with her head against her chest. Then she closed her eyes.

After ten minutes, Rogers returned with the coffee. As he looked at the bed, he couldn't help himself but smile. Even it was a sad smile. He was looking at Robin, wo fell asleep while she was still curled up against his daughter. Allthough she was sleeping, Roger surely noticed the unhappy gaze on the archers closed eyes. He took a seat in one of the chairs watching them. Then he layed his sword on his lap, ready to attack if someone dare to hurt one of his girls again. Because this would not happen a second time, he promised his self.


	10. Alice wakes up

***Alice POV***

She woke up in the forest. It looked like the Enchanted Forest. But how could that be? Only a few minutes ago she was fighting a witch named Autumn. Alice was confused. She looked around as she noticed that she was near her old cabin. She noticed that it was awful quit in the forest. She decided to walk towards her old home and then she would try to find Robin.

It took her a fifteen minute walk as she reached the spot where her cabin used to be. But instead the place was empty. Her cabin was gone. "What is going on here?" she asked herself. "Where am I?"

Suddenly she heared a voice calling her name. She recognized Robins voice at once. She turned arround to face her.

"Hi Alice," Robin said. She magicly appeared in the clearing.

Alice looked at her. Now she was really confused. Robin was adorned by a beautifull white light and she was wearing a gorgeous snow-white weddingdress. The bride smiled at Alice.

"Robin, what is going on here? Where is Autumn?" Alice asked.

Robin only smiled back. "Autumn isn't our concern anymore," she answered. She reached out her hand to Alice. "Come with me. I will take you to a happier place."

Then it hit Alice. She was in the world between life and death. And Robin was here to take her to the other side. But if she was here, did that mean she was dead too? "Did... did we lost the fight?" she asked, her eyes filled with tears.

"That doesn't matter anymore. Come with me. We can live the life we allways wanted. In happiness and peace."

Alice looked at Robins hand. She felt tired and she trusted Robin. She allways did. She started to reach out her hand. As she was about to grab it, another voice spoke to her from behind. Strangely, it sounded also as Robins voice. Alice turned around and she looked at... Robin. But this Robin wasn't dressed in a weddingdress. This Robin was dressed in her archer outfitt. Her quiver and bows on her back, her hair in a braid, falling over her shoulder. She looked exactly the way when they first met. "Don't," the archer begged. "It isn't your time yet."

"But... I am so tired," Alice said.

"I know," Robin answered. "You are healing. The attack allmost distroyed you. But you can do this. WE can do this. I am not leaving your side. But I don't want you to leave me either." She reached her hand to her love. "Please," she whispered as tears appeared into her eyes. "Fight against it. Come back to me."

Alice hesitated for a moment. Alltough she was tired and wanted to follow "weddingdress-Robin" into the light, she was also sure about the fact that she wasn't done living her life on earth yet. She wanted to grow old with Robin, maybe have some kids in the future. That wasn't possible when she was dead. No, she wasn't ready to move on yet.

She smiled at the archer. "I will fight," she promised. "But please promise me instead, that you really won't leave me."

Robin smiled between her tears. "Never."

That was enough for Alice as she reached for the archers hand. The moment she took it her world suddenly became dark again.

***IN THE HOSPITAL***

Six months passed since the attack. Alice was still in coma and the doctor couldn't answer the question when Alice would wake up. It frustraded Robin. Since the day they brought her into the hospital she never left her side. She watched over her girlfried night and day. She didn't even left the room, only to fresh herself up. She practicly lived in that room. As the doctor said on the first day that she wasn't allowed to stay with the blonde, she just lost it. It involved Regina who arranged that Robin was allowed to stay with her fiancée. After the attack, Regina gathered all of the magical troups together. Everyone that had magic or was able to fight were divided into groups. Whatever it took, Autumn had to be found and hunted down.

The barren hospitalroom wasn't that barren anymore. Everyone loved Alice and they had been sent lots of flowers, which Robin and Rogers carefully used to cheer up the room. One day, Rogers arrived and carried Mr. Rabbit with him. As Robin noticed that, she cried. The formar pirate and the young archer bounded in de comming months over her love for Alice. But Rogers also started to worry about Robin. And he was not the only one. Since Robin didn't left the room anymore, she let watered down her friendships and family.

When it became clear that Alice wouldn't wake up soon, Zelena and Regina took care of canceling the wedding. Robin would done it herself, but at the time it was just too much for her.

"Goodmorning love," Robin said as she entered the room. Alice layed in the bed with her eyes closed. "I brought your favorite coco. With cinnamon and mint, just as you like it." She put the cup on the table, next to the bed. Every morning she brought her fiancée her favorite drink. Just to let cool it off and let the nurse take it away after a couple of hours.

Roger visited his daughter every evening. Over the day he was leading one of the searchtroops over sea. He allready made clear to Robin that he was worried about her, but Robin wouldn't listen. "I have to be with her," she always said. "I have to take care of her, just in case Autumn returns."

A week after the attack Zelena visited them. Robin begged her to give her back her magic, so she could search for the witch herself. But Zelena had refused that. "It is not the right way," she said. "If you use magic to take revenge or use it for dark purpose, you can turn dark. And Alice wouldn't want that, would she?" At that moment Robin just snapped and started to yell and scream at her mother. She was about to throw her out of the room, but Zelena wasn't stupid. She knew her daughter. She just smiled at her, not showing the hurt that her daughter caused at that moment and just took her baby into her arms. As that was too much for Robin, for the first time since the attack, she felt save again and started to cry loudly. She was lying into her mothers arms for hours, just crying. Zelena let her daughter go. Robin needed to express her feelings.

This morning, Robin was taking care of Alice, just as she did every morning she was brought in. She walked to the sink, prepearing a bowl of water to fresh up the blonde. Carefully she rubbed the Alice's face with a washcloth. After she took care of that, she sat down on the end of the bed, watching at her. "I don't know if you can hear me," Robin said. "But aunt Regina was here yesterday. There is no sighn of your aunt in all of the Realms. It looks like she disapeared into thin air." She went silent for a moment. "But don't worry. I promise you, that I will hunt that bitch down myself if I have to. She will pay for what she did to you."

Robin brought her face next to Alice. She gave her a small, tender kiss on her lips, her gaze focused on the blondes closed eyes. In the moment that she kissed Alice, something strange happened. Alice started to blink her eyes. As Robin noticed, her eyes turned wide. "Towergirl?" she whispered.

A soft moan came from Alice lips. Slowly she tried to open her eyes. Because she slept over six months, Alice was struggling with the light in the room. She couldn't open her eyes properly and she started to panic a little.

Robin noticed and she stroked her cheeks. "Shhh," she whispered. "Try to stay calm. I'm here."

"N-Nobin?" she asked quitly.

Between the tears that were streaming over her cheeks at that moment, Robin couldn't help herself to giggle. Allthough she really hated her nickname, she was never more happy to hear it at this moment.

"It's me," she answered.

"Where are you? I... I can't see." Alice said.

Robin looked arround. Then she came with an idea. She walked to the window and closed the curtains so it became dim in the room. She walked back to the bed and sat down next to Alice. "Try again." she said.

Alice tried to open her eyes for the second time. This time she succeeded. She looked up. Her pupils were wide. As she found her loves eyes, they looked at eachother.

"Oh my God," Robin cried. "I missed those eyes. I missed your voice. I missed you so much."

Alice tried to sat up, but Robin stopped her. "Please don't. You have to rest."

"Where am I?" the blonde asked.

"You are in the hospital. That attack allmost kill you."

"I don't understand," Alice said confused. "I just saw you in the Enchanted Forest."

Robin looked at her confused. "That is impossible. You are lying in the hospital for over six months."

Alice was shocked. "Six months? But our wedding..."

"Cancled," Robin said as she turned her gaze to the floor."

Alice started to cry too. "I am so sorry," she said. "I am so, so sorry."

Robin grabbed her girlfried and gave her a long hug. She was so happy to have her back after all that time. After a while, she let Alice go. "I am going to get a nurce or a doctor. And then I will contact your papa and my family to let them know you are back." Robin wanted to stand up from the bed, but Alice was holding her. "Stay with me," she whispered. "Don't go, not yet."

Robin nodded. She came crawling against Alice, her gaze was not leaving the blonds face.

"I saw you in the Enchanted Forest," Alice said again. "You were wearing a beautifull weddingdress."

"Was I?" Robin asked. Then she whispered: "How did I look?"

Alice smiled. "You were beautifull, like you always are. But you wanted me to go into the light." Robin froze. "Really?"

"Yeah. And as I was about to go with you, there was you again. But that you was my brave archer-Robin. And she didn't want me to go into the light. She wanted me to stay with her."

"Sounds like me," Robin said. She kissed Alice on her cheek.

"I am sorry that I used my magic for a battle," Alice said. "I just wanted to protect you."

"I understand," Robin answered. "And I want you to know that aunt Regina isn't mad at you for breaking that law. After she brought you into the hospital, she gatthered all magical creatures together en set up several searchtroops to hunt your aunt down. Even your father spent months looking for her on every ocean."

"Did... did you find her?" Alice asked.

Robin shook her head. "She seems to have disappeared into thin air."

"Oh," Alice said.

Robin looked at her. "Are you affraid?" she asked.

Alice looked at her with her big blue eyes, the eyes Robin missed so much. "I am," she confessed.

"Me too," Robin whispered.

"You? But you are the bravest person I know. You are never affraid!"

"Oh I can be affraid. Every day for the past six months I was affraid that I would lose you."

"But you did not lose me," Alice said.

"Because you are the strongest woman I know," Robin said with a smile.

At that time, Alice eyes adjust to the light. She looked around and noticed all of the flowers in her room. "Did... did you do all of this?"

"I decorated the room, together with your papa," Robin said. "I thought you would like it better this way. Acctually, your dad and I got quit close after the past months."

Alice smiled. "That's nice. I am really happy to hear that."

"Can I get you anything? Do you want something to eat? Or something to drink?"

Alice was thinking for a minute. "Do they have Nobin-coco here?"

Robin giggled. "I will make you one myself. Just as you like it. I will be right back." Robin left the room, making her way to the hospitalkitchen to prepare a hot coco for Alice. As she returned, Alice sat up in her bed. "Are you okay?" Robin asked worried.

"I am," she answered.

"Here," Robin said giving her the cup of hot chocolate.

Alice took a sip. "Hmmm, as lovely as allways," she said. She took another sip before she puts the cup on the table next to her bed. She hit at the empty space next to her on the bed. "Come and join me," she said.

"I will, soon, I promise," Robin said. "But I want to call your papa first. He allways visits you in the evening, after he returns from his search. If he would walk into your room unprepared, the poor guy will have a heartattack."

Robin walked over to Alice and kissed her on her cheek. "I will just be outside. Just call me when you need me." After she gave Alice one last kiss on her cheek, she took her phone out of her bag and walked outside Alices room to call her family and Rogers that Alice finally woke up.


	11. Chapter 11

I Will write the next chapter soon... also my nickname at this platform is also my Instragram-name... so if you have a suggestion for a chapter or oneshot or story about #madarcher then please sent me a message


	12. Finaly home again

A week passed by after Alice woke up from her coma. As she healed really fast, de doctor had decided that she could leave the hospital. Robin walked into her room that morning. She smiled as she kissed her fiancée hello. "How are you today, Towergirl?" she asked.

"I am doing quit well," the blonde answered. She wore a blue dress, that Robin brought her by last evening, since her red dress was ripped apart by the attack six months ago. Alice had still some trouble by standing on her feet, as she lied in bed over six months. As Robin entered the room, she was ready to go. A small bag was packed next to her. Robin took her bag in one hand, as she reached out her other for Alice. "Come on, lets get out of here." 

Alice smiled as she took her loves hand and let her lead her out of the hospital. As they reached the main entrance, Robin asked her to stay put so that she could call a taxi. But Alice shook her head. "I prefer walking," she said. 

"You're sure?" Robin asked a little worried. "It would take us about an hour to walk home."

Alice schrugged. "I have been lying in bed for over six months, so a little walk would do me good."

"Allright then," Robin said as she took her loves hand again. Then they started to walk towards home. 

On their way, they walked into several people who stopped by just to have a little chat with the girls. They mostly wanted to know how the blonde was and if she was okay. Alice was flattered by the love and concerns of all the townspeople. It gave her a warm feeling in her heart. 

As they entered the edge of town, at the beginning of the forrest, she stopped. 

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Robin asked. "We could pause for a little while, you know." 

Alice nodded. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Offcourse not, silly," Robin said. "I know just the place to take a little break. She dragged Alice from the mainroad and leaded her into the woods. After a ten minute walk, they reached a little stream. Robin helped Alice down on a flat rock. The reassuring sound of the floated water in the stream calmed Alice down. She took a deap breath and then her eyes searched Robins. "Thank you," she said. 

"We had better called a cab," Robin said. She was worried that the walk from the town to the forrest was way to much for the blond.

"It isn't the walk," Alice tried to explain. "I just don't want to be a bother. Back in my tower I could take care of myself." 

"But that time past by a long time ago," Robin said. "Now you have me to take care of you when you're not okay. It is the least I could do after what you did for me. You saved my life and I won't forget that." The archer sat down next to the blonde. She cupped her face into her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I've missed you so much," she whispered. Her lips reached for Alices. As their lips met they were struggled into a kiss. 

It took a while for them to break the kiss. As they finaly did, they stayed leaning with their foreheads together. "I've missed you too, Nobin," Alice whispered. 

Robin kissed Alice again on the cheek and hugged her. She wouldn't let her love go, affraid to lose her again. They looked for a while at the stream as Alice finaly stood up. "Let's go home." Robin smiled en reached for her hand. 

It took them another fifteen minutes before they reached the gate of their farm. Robin opened the gate en opened the way for Alice to enter, but the blonde froze.

"You're okay?" 

"It's just... the memories all coming back," Alice replied. 

Robin walked back to Alice. "I understand," she whispered. "But don't worry. Your aunt can't hurt us anymore. Aunt Regina and mother cast a protectionspell at this place. As long you're inside the gate, you're unsesible for other magical creatures."

Alice looked at Robin, her blue eyes wide opened. "Really?" she asked.

Robin smiled. "Really. Nobody wants you to get hurt anymore. My whole family loves you. And they would do anything to protect you." Robin silenced for a moment. "Just as I." 

Alice trusted Robin. She walked into the gate. As she walked trough it, she could sense the spell washing all over her. She felt save."

"Now, let's get you in," Robin said. 

As the girls walked trough the door, they where shocked by a loud calling "SUPPRISE!!!"

In the hallway, Regina, Zelena and Hook where standing. Over their heads was a banner which said 'Welcome Back Alice'. Alice was supprised seeing her love-ones in the room. As she noticed Hook, she ran into his arms to give him a long hug. 

"Mother, you scared the hell out of us," Robin said a little twitchy. But the girl couldn't stay mad as she saw how it thrived Alice. And honestly, she could appreciate the bother. After all, they lost Alice almost too. She walked into her mother and aunt and hugged them. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"You don't have to be thankfull," Zelena said. "It was the least we could do. We just wanted Alice to feel home again."

As they walked towards the livingroom, Alice looked automaticly to the wall on her right. She remembered distroying it, protecting Robin from an attack from Autumn. Zelena noticed. "Don't you worry about that, dear. "We fixed it." 

Alice gave the redhead a watery smile. 

"How are you feeling, Starfish?" Hook asked. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" 

Alice shook her head. "I am fine. I am just a little tired."

"I could have pick you up from the hospital," Regina said. 

"I prefered a walk," Alice answered. "I needed the fresh air."

The Queen nodded understanding.

"Well, are we going te standing here all day?" Zelena tried to heat up the depressing mood. "Let's go to the diningroom." She ran ahead , pulled a seat back for Alice and told her to sit down. Hook and Robin took place next to the blonde als the sisters took place on the other side of the six-person dinertable. "Let's have some tea first," Zelena said. She waved her hand and a large cloude of green smoke washed over the dinnertable. When the smoke cleared, the table was set with five cups of hot tea and a large chocolatecake in the middle.

"Mother, I allmost forgot how practically it was to live with you," Robin smirked. 

The others started to laugh. 

"Well," Zelena said. "I can't practice my magic back at home. Because I practicly live in a non-magical land. But... I feels so good to use it at the time."

Robin looked at the blonde as she took her hand under the table. A soundless "sorry" appeared on her lips. Alice looked back, squeezing Robins hand. She answered with a soundless "love you" as she gave her a wink. 

Robins gaze shyly went down. 

Regina cleared her throat. "We don't want to be a bother," she said. "But we were all worried the last past months." She looked at Alice as she said that, but then she turned her look to her niece. "About both of you." Regina paused a moment. "Zelena and I cast a protectionspell over your land. But I also connected your energy with mine. That means when you are in danger or using a lot of magic at once, I will notice." 

"Do you mean you want to controll us?" Robin was stunning.

"No..." Regina said. "I only notice when you using a lot of magic at once, like in a battle. When that happends I will know and I can respond immediately. So what happened last time will never have to happen again."

"So it's a protection," Alice understood. 

"Just as long we haven't found your aunt," Regina promised.

Alice looked at Robin. Then she turned her face to the Queen. "I agree," she said finaly. "Thank you." 

"I will promise you, Starfish," Hook said as he looked to his daughter. "We will find her. And she will pay for what she did."

"Well, let me be the judge of that," Regina said strictly. Then she looked to the blonde again. "Just promise me that you don't use your magic again in a battle."

"I cannot promise that," Alice said.

"Alice," Robin whispered. 

"I cannot make a promise that I might not be able to keep. If somebody that I love is in trouble, I will defend them. Certainly when that person is Robin or my papa."

"Well this is getting really depressing," Zelena said. "Regina, you do know that we wanted to visit them to see if they were okay, right? Not to bloody lecture them." 

"Well, you're right," Regina said. "But beside an aunt, I am still the Queen of the United Realms. And I just want nobody to get hurt anymore."

"I understand," Alice said with a smile. "I am really greatfull what you all did for me in the past months. But as I said, I will try to obey the law. But like I said before. When it's about my love-ones that are in danger, I cannot promise that I will hold back." 

"Well, that is enough for me," Regina said with a warm smile. "Then I could ask you as your aunt, what have you planned about the wedding?"

The two women looked at each other. Neighter of them did expect this question. They both focussed on getting home as soon as possible and they where so happy being together again, that they didn't even think about the fact that they have to replan their wedding.

"Well," Alice broke the silence. "We didn't consider it, but..." She paused and looked at Robin. She had that famous sparkle in her blue eyes. "We are surrounded by our love-once right now. So.. Why don't we marry now?"

Robin looked her with a gaze of stunning. "Wait, what?"

"Why not? I don't care about if the ceremony is big or small. In the end it only counts that the love of my life is with me down that aisl."

Robins stunned gaze turned into a happy smile. "Well okay then, TowerGirl. Let's get married then."


	13. The wedding - Part 1

"Would you stand still allready?" Zelena asked as she tried to zipp her daughters dress. As the couple had decided to marry each other, she used her magic to transport the weddingdress to the farm. Robin was getting dressed in their mainbedroom as Alice was downstairs with Hook. Zelena also used her magic to decorate the house and the garden. "Are you ready to take a look at yourself?" Zelena asked as she finished zipping the dress.

Robin nodded. 

Carefully, Zelena pushed her daughter to the other side of the room, where was standing a fullbody mirror. As Robin looked at her mirrorreflection, she almost didn't reconize herself. She was wearing a beautifull cream-colloured longsleeve dress. Her hair pulled back and just a little black eyeliner to express her green eyes. As the Wicked Witch looked at her babygirl, her eyes filled with tears. "My baby-girl is growing up." Robin had to controll herself not starting to cry too. Zelena layed her face on Robins shoulder as she looked at her in the mirror. "You look beautifull," she whispered into her ear. 

Robin looked at her mother trough the mirror. "It is really going to happen, isnt't it?" 

Zelena nodded. "I think you couldn't made a better choice with Alice."

"Are.. are you not dissapointed that I am marrying Alice, instead of a .. well guy?"

Zelena frowned her eyebrows.

"Why do you ask me this?"

Robin turned her gaze down. "Well, we could never give you grandchildern of our own, per example," she said. 

Zelena had to hold herself back not bursting into laughter. "Monkey, you are brabbeling. It must been the nerves." Then she looked seriously at her daughter. "I don't care if you are in love with a man or a woman," she explained. "More importantly is that you are marying the one that you really love." She paused for a moment. "And you do love Alice, don't you?" 

"More than you ever could imagine," the young archer answered. 

"Well then," Zelena replied. "That is enough for me. All I care about is that you are happy. And you know what?" 

"What?" Robin asked. 

"I think that your father would be very proud at you."

Robin gave her mother a watery smile. "I really wish he could be here," she whispered. "I would do evertything just that he could be here, walk me down the aisle and give me away." Just as she said that, the room turned into a bright white light. As the light fade out, she could see a man standing behind her, dressed in a beautifull black tux. As she reconized him, she turned around immediately. "Daddy? But how is this possible?" 

Robin looked at his daughter and Zelena was stunned by seeing the older archer appearing into the room like that. "I think I know," she answered. "True Loves Wish. A kind of magic that is even more powerfull then True loves kiss." 

"But how is that possible?" Robyn asked. "I don't have magic anymore."

"Magic doesn't just go away, even if you surrender it," Zelena explained. "It is a part of you and it allways will be." Then she looked at the older archer. "Well, and I guess your wish came true." 

Robyn stepped towards her father to give him a hug. 

"Well, I will go down to Regina, I suppose. To prepear her for this new... happening." The redhead nodded at the older archer and then left the room, leaving father and daughter alone.

"I can't believe you're here again," Robyn said. 

"The honnor is all mine," Robin answered with a smile. "What kind of father wouldn't love to give his child away to her true love?" 

Robin smiled shyly. "Well, I guess it's time then."

"Not quit yet, Peanut," her father said. 

At that time Robyn noticed her father holding a little box in his hand. "I want you to have this," he explained. "It belonged to my mother. She wore it at her wedding and hopefully, someday, your daughter will wearing it at hers. It's a family heirloom." He opened the box and showed it to his daughter.

Robyn's eyes turned wide as she noticed what her father was handing her over. In the box was a beautifull diamont tiara. 

"May I?" Robin asked. The girl couldn't do anything else als nod.

The older archer took the tiara out of its box. He putted hisself in front of his daughter and placed the tiara carefully on her head. Then he turned her towards the mirror. Robyn looked like a princess. "Just like it was made for you," the older archer whispered into his daughters ear. "I think your beautifull wife-to-be would be amazed."

"I think that you're right," Robyn answered. 

The two of them stood there for a while before Robin cleared his troath. "Well then, mylady," he said as he made a little bow for his daugther and then reached his hand towards her. "It is time to walk you down the aisle.


	14. The wedding - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A beautifull father-daughter moment between Alice and Nook (Rogers) just before the wedding starts

"How are you doing, love?" Rogers asked his daughter who was hiding in the bathroom, putting her dress on. 

"Allmost ready," it sounded from behind the closed door. 

"Should I call one of the girls to help you with anything?"

Then, slowly, the door opened. "Not necessary," the blonde said as she slowly walked into the room. Rogers eyes went wide open when his daughter entered the room. A mix feeling of proud and sadness came trough his mind. Proud, because he was looking at his beautifull daughter a sad because in that moment he realized his little bunny wasn't that little anymore. She became a wunderfull young woman who was about to give her heart to her one and only true love.

Alice wore a beautiful white dress made of silk. The bottom of it just did not touch the floor. The dress was decorated with small white pearls. The color of the dress matched the color of her skin exactly, which  
made her beautiful blue eyes look perfect. "How do I look?" she asked shyly.

It took Rogers a few moments to answer that question. He was almost blown away by her appearance. "You look amazing," she could finaly bring out. 

The blonde smiled. She walked to him and turned around. "Could you maybe zip up my dress?"

With shaking hands, the former officer zipped his daughters dress. "I can't believe my eyes," he finaly said. "My little bunny has really grown up." Tears appeared into his eyes. 

Alice held her father's face in her hands. "Papa, don't cry," she whispered. "This should be a happy day."

"Oh I am happy, love," Rogers said. "And God, I am so proud of you. After all those years you were a prisoner in that bloody tower, you finaly seemed to have found your happy ending. It couldn't make this old man happier. And I am proud to have the honor giving you away to her."

Alices cheeks went red. "Papa, please stop," she said. "You are about to make me cry too."

Rogers whiped the tears out of his eyes. "I'm sorry for acting kind of dramatic," he said. Then he went over to his coat and came back with a small box.

Alice looked at him in surprise. "What's that?"

"Well, since you were born I was aware of the fact that a day like this would come," he started. "I just didn't expect it to come so soon." After that he continued softly. "Anyway, since your birthday I started to save money, so one day I could give you this." He opened the little box and showed it to his daughter.

Alice put her hand to her mouth as she looked at the contents of the box. 

Rogers was showing her two beautifull weddingrings. "That redhead gal helped me for Robin's size and I allready knew yours," Rogers went on.

Alice looked at the rings carefully. The rings were of pure silver. One of them was decorated with small blue gems with on the top of the ring a little golden arrow. As the other one was decorated with small green gems with on the top of the ring a little golden ancher.

"Well, what do you think?" Rogers asked finaly. 

"They are perfect," Alice stammered. "These rings exactly represent who we are and I don't know how to thank you for it." 

"You don't have to thank me, love," Rogers smiled. "It's the least I can do for the two of you." 

Then the father lovingly pushed his daughter to the mirror so Alice could take a look on herself. The older man took a brush from the dressing table and began to gently brush her hair, just like he used to do when she was a little girl. Alices kept watching him trough the mirror, holding the weddingrings tight on her body. 

"I still can't believe it's really going to happen," the blond said. "It feels like I'm dreaming." She suddenly looked at her father in terror. "Please tell me this is not a dream!" 

Rogers smiled. "You are not dreaming, love. You are really going to marry your true love today." When he finished brushing her hair, he looked at his little girl. "And I am honnored to be a part of it." "You will always stay a part of my life, Papa," Alice said. "You took care of me when my mother abandoned me. I only became the person I am today because you raised me to it." The blonde turned around, looking her father deeply in the eyes. Rogers bent over and gave Alice a kiss on her forehead. Then he put his arm around her to give her an long hug. After a few moments, the door opened. Zelena entered the room. When she saw Alice she became a lump in her throat. "You look beautifull, dear," she said fighting against the tears that where comming up. Alice blushed. "Thank you." Then the redhead witch cleared her throat. "Well, we are about to start, when the two of you are ready." Looking at her father, the older man held his arm to her. The blonde grabbed it as they started to walk to the garden, where the ceremony would take place. "Are you ready?" Rogers asked. "I've never been so sure," the blonde answered as she let herself lead by her father to the woman she was about to marry.


	15. The wedding ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one I put a new character in the story. For getting to know this character better you have to read my fic "Alice and Robin meet the Chosen One"

The farm had two entrances, one at the front and one on the back. By each entrance was rolled out a carpet. Alice used the one on the back which was layed out with a blue carpet as Robin was using the front were was layed out the green carpet. Both carpets lead to the middle of the garden where was set up a small increase. On that increase, Regina was waiting for the two brides. As Queen of the Realms she was competent to complete the marriage. 

As they heard the music started to play, Rogers began to lead Alice outside. As they approached the center he noticed that Alice queezed his hand. Especially as her eyes met Robin, who was leading by her father towards the center of the ceremony. 

Besides the carpets there were a handfull of guests which Regina had been able to invite.

As Alice eye catched her future wife who was been leading by her father, or rather the ghost of her father, to the aisle she really had to fight against the tears in her eyes. She knew it was Robins one and only wish that he would walk her down the aisle. She didn't even bother to think about the fact that it was practicly impossible for the older archer to be there in the first place, because she allready used her True Loves Wish long time ago.

Slowly they reached the increase. Alice started to walk faster and Rogers had a little trouble to hold her back. "Easy, love," he whispered to her. "She will be there the rest of your life."

When they finaly met in the middle, Rogers gave his daughter one last hug. He looked into his daughters eyes. His look was full of proud and maybe a little sadness because now it was really the time to let his little girl go. But looking at the younger archer, deep in his heart he knew that his daughter made the right choice. He stroked her cheek one last time before he stepped down. 

Robin took his daughters hand and put it on Alices. He looked at his daughter, gave her a wink before he kissed her on the forehead. As the girls took each others hands he seemed satisfied and then he also stepped down, taking place on a chair next to Rogers. 

Alice and Robin looked at eachother. Their looks were full of pure love, desire and hope. It was finaly about to happen. They met each other so long ago and finaly, today, they would take the Holy oath.

Regina smiled at the two women in front of her. 

"My childern," she started. "After all this Kingdom has went trough, I am pleased to unit the two of you in the bounds of holy matrimony. But before we come to that, you can tell each other your vows."

Alice turned her gaze to Robin. Her eyes met the beautifull emerald one of Robin. Her pretty face was full of joy and happiness. "Robin," Alice started. "My beautifull, dear Nobin. After all the adventures we had to experience with each other, I am glad that today we are about to experience the adventure of our life. You stole my heart since the very first day we met. You allways protected me and you've always been there when I needed you to be. You're not just becoming my wife. You are, and allways be, my best friend. And I promise you here in front of all our love ones today that I will do anything in my power to take care of you and protect you too in goodness and in health and in the bad days of our marriage. I promise that I will be there for you untill the end of my life and even after that. I love you, Robin Mills."

Robin looked at her future-wife with her big green eyes. Tears started to come up by hearing the vows Alice just made to her. Then she cleared her throat.

"My dear little bunny," she answered softly as she stroked the blondes hands. "When I first came to the Enchanted Forest I wasn't really the nicest person arround. But after I met you, you kinda tought me to see the good things in people. That you have to look behind the bad views. Like you did with me. I learned so much from you and I hope that you will teach me lots more of the wisdom that goes behind that pretty face of yours. You saved me several times and I promise you to be there for you in the future. I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I promise to protect you and keep you safe. And I can't wait to see what life's rich pageant has in store for us. You are my soulmate. I love you, Alice Jones."

After the vows there was a short silence. 

"Well then," Regina said after a little while, wiping a few tears out of the corners of her eyes. "It's time to take the oath." The queen looked at Alice, giving her a soft smile. "Do you, Alice Jones, take Robin Mills to your lawfully-wedded wife and will you take care of her in sickness as in health?"

Alice looked deeply into Robins eyes, as she replied: "I do." After that she put the weddingring on the archers finger.

Then the Queen turned to her niece. "And do you, Robin Mills, take Alice Jones to your lawfully-wedded wife and will you take care of her in sickness as in health?"

"I do," Robin replied as she put Alices ring on her finger.

"Well, as Queen of the United Realms it is now in my power to pronounce you ..."

Suddenly it was like somebody stopped the time. Regina wasn't moving anymore. Also the people in the garden weren't moving anymore. Alice looked at Robin. "Nobin?" she whispered gently. 

"I'm still here, sweety," she said. "But something is wrong." 

"Someone stopped the time," Alice said. "But I don't know anybody with that much power, besides Rumple but he is gone."

Suddenly a cloud of black smoke appeared to make place for a familiair face. It was Autumn.

"You've got to be kidding me," Robin said, trying not losing her temper. "Off all of the days, you picked this one?"

The witch smiled evil. "Ofcourse I did," she replied. "After all, I wanted to be the first to welcome you into the family."

Alice started to become angry. "You picked on the wrong people today," she said. She started to concentrate and a golden fireball appeared, ready to trow it at the witch. But instead of getting affraid, the witch started to laugh. "Oh please," she said. "We all know what happened last time." The witch started to move around the garden. When she reached Rogers, she stopped. Stroking the mans cheek, she looked at Alice. "You don't want that something bad would happen to daddy, do you? After all, you had to miss him allmost your whole life." 

Alice became tears in her eyes. She couldn't bring his life in danger. She sighed and a second later the fireball in her hands dissapeard. "What do you want?" 

"Come with me and join me," the witch said. "Together, we could rule over the Realms. I believe we are a lot better then that cheep Queen over there." 

"Never," Alice said. 

"If you don't join me, I will kill everone you love," the witch threatened. A small black fireball appeared into her hands.

"O...bin," somebody suddenly said. It was gently but Robin could hear her name. She looked at her aunt. As she looked better she saw her moving her eyes. "Aunt Regina?" Robin whispered. It looked like the Queen was trying to fight the spell she was under. "Pocket."

Robin went with her hand into her aunts pocket and she found a little note. There was something written on it, but she couldn't read it. Then it hit her. It was a spell. And the only one who could cast it in this moment was Alice.

"Alice, here," the archer said as she quickly gave her the note. Alice read it and her eyes were lightning up. "Sit deos defendat!" she said out loud. After she cast the spell, two clouds of golden smoke appeared, making place for a young brunett man and a blonde woman. Both holding a golden trident in their hands. 

When the man turned around, he recognized the two women. He smiled at them. "Missed me?"

"Allways good to see you, Frank," Alice smiled. 

"What did you do?" Autumn demanded to know. 

"I cast a spell," Alice replied. "To ask a friend for help."

"You're gonna regret that," the witch threatened letting the fireball grow in her hands. Though before she could use it to hurt the defenseless man next to her, the womans trident lightned up and a golden laserbeam came out of it. It hit the witch frontaly and made her trow into the sky.

Then the man, called Frank, pointed his trident to Robin. "I am going to break a lot of your aunts rules now," he said. "Restituere eius magicis vires!" His trident lightend up and Robin dissapeared into a mist of golden smoke. When she came out again, the young archer looked different. "How do you feel?" Frank asked. 

Robin looked at the witch. The next moment she made a wave with her hand causing that the witch was trowing against a tree. She stayed there unconscious.

Alice looked at Robin in suprise. "Robin, you have your magic back!"

After Robin knocked out the witch it seemed that it made breaking her spell. The people in the garden started to move again. After Alice saw her father moving again she trew herself in his arms. "Easy love," the older man said. "I'm okay."

"How is it possible that she came trough?" Robin asked her aunt. 

"She has to be very powerfull," the Queen answered. Then she looked at the man and woman. "Frank and Kim, it is nice to see you again in this timeline."

Frank layed his arms around Kim and smiled at her. "We are happy to help. You were lucky that we heard your SOS, though."

"We have to take care of Autumn," Alice said. 

"You will," Frank said with a warm smile. "But first it is important to finish the Holy oath." As he noticed the women looking at him in suprise, he said gently: "Trust me."

Alice and Robin looked at each other. Then Regina cleared her throat. "Well then. As I was saying before. After taking your vows, as Queen of the United Realms it is now in my power to pronounce the two of you married. You may kiss each other."

Barley after finishing that sentence, Robin took Alice into her arms and kissed her. In the moment their lipps met, a magical wave blew trough the land like a warm summerwind. As soon as Autumn was hit by the wave, her body started to dissapear. 

"A True Loves Kiss," Frank said as he kissed his wife on her forehead. "Never saw one from a distance."

"May I introduces to you: Princess Robin Mills and Princess Alice Mills-Jones," the Queen said proudly.

The people in the garden started to applause. The two women looked at each other. Their look was so full of love, like they were falling in love all over again. Then Alice suddenly noticed that her aunt was gone.

"Where did she go?"

"You banned her," Frank explained. "A wedding between True Loves is capable of banning all of the evil for ever. Now you really life in a free Realm."

After a few moments of silence, the people started to applause again. Rogers came over to his daughters and embraced them. The older archer was right behind him. "Finaly," he said as he looked at the two girls. "I wish you both all of the best."

As Robin hugged her freshly father-in-law she wanted to tease him. "So... can I call you dad now too?"

"Watch it," he smirked. As she saw her own father right behind the formar officer, she went silent. The older man opened his arms and Robyn fell into his embrace. "Daddy, I am so glad you were here today," she whispered. Tears began to fill her eyes. "I don't know how long my wish will be working," she said as she looked over to her aunt. "Go and spent time with her." 

Her father looked at her in suprise. "Really?" 

Robin nodded. "Maybe you two still have time left."

As the older archer was about to walk to his own true love, the strange man came between. "Hold on for a moment, please," he said. "Robin, I know how badly you wanted your father to be at your wedding. And because you helped me out a few years ago, I want to give you a present."

The younger archer looked at him in suprise. "I don't understand."

The man looked at his wife. The blonde woman was standing next to him. "You know we possess the power of a God. It may be a different God as you know them in your Realm," he started as he raised his trident in the air, crossing the weapon against his wifes. "But what a God can take away, can be restored with God-powers."

The man looked at his wife. As she nodded the two tridents started to lighten up. "Robin Mills, we are going to give you your father back." The man and woman closed their eyes and started to concentrate. A golden mist came out of the tridents, covering the suprised older archer. "Tarda sunt inter suos!"

Again, a magical wave blew over the land of the Kingdom. After the mist disapeared, Robin looked at her father, who wasn't dressed in his black tux anymore, but wearing his own archer-outfit that he used to wear as he was still alive. In his left hand, he helt his same old and trusted bow. 

Robyn reached for her wifes hand, still processing what happened right before her eyes. 

After the older archer realized what happened, he turned around to Regina. The woman, crying loudly, ran into the mans arms and they hugged for minutes in silence. Both couldn't believe they were brought back together after all those years, by those two powerfull strangers. 

After they could untie themselfs from each other, the Queen turned around to Frank and Kim. "Thank you, so much," she said. "I was wrong back then as I said that every one using Gods magic were evil. You are welcome anytime to visit our Kingdom."

The couple bowed their head softly. "We will remember that," the man said. Then they were surrounded by their own golden mist and started to fade away slowly. "Please take care of each other," the man said to the fresh married women. And if ever need our help, just call us." After those words they were gone.

"Wow," Alice said, breathing heavyly. "This wedding I would definitifly never forget." She looked at her wife, who was looking to her father and her aunt. She layed an arm around the younger archer, turning her around kindly so she could look her in the eyes. "Well, your Highness," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss on her lipps. "Would you do me the honor to give me the first dance?"

Robin eyes sparkled. "Allways," she said as they started to dance slowly between the chairs in the garden on the music that was magicly playing after the two Choses Ones disappeared. Enjoying eachothers presence and slowly getting used to the fact that from this moment on, they were married.


End file.
